The Michigan Department of Mental Health has developed a system for the protection of the rights of service recipients involving legislation and an administrative mechanism for enforcement. Because of the importance of this topic and the innovative nature of the Michigan process, a two-year evaluation study is proposed to assess the effectiveness of the Michigan process for protecting recipients' rights and to assess its impact on the delivery of mental health services and the habilitation/ treatment of clients. Methodologically the evaluation consists of eight sub-studies: (A) A statistical analysis of recipient rights violation complaints; (B) a complaint survey; (C) a client survey; (D) a staff survey; (E) a rights advisor survey; (F) review of client records and treatment plans; (G) facility and physical environment audits; and (H) a review of substantive rights issues embodied in litigation and administrative hearings. The longitudinal design calls for repeated measurement over time within each of the sub-studies. Preliminary findings are disseminated and subsequent change is monitored in a cyclical process of action and research. Significant implications for other states (as well as Michigan) attempting to better protect the rights of mental health recipients are seen as flowing from the study. These significant outcomes include: (1) Identification of problem areas requiring concentrated programming, education and enforcement efforts; (2) impact of successful and rigorous rights enforcement on the habilitation and treatment of patients; (3) inadequacies of certain Code and policy provisions in operationally guaranteeing rights; (4) impact of rights enforcement on the cost and operation of the mental health service system; (5) an evaluation of one model of protecting recipient rights which can be diffused to other states in whole or part.